Anxious
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: In the end, we're all a little anxious about something. Anxiety lies behind the masks we present for others, but we still feel it in the spike of our pulses and the ache beneath our breasts. A light, fluffy piece.


I had to post this because, well, I'm _anxious. _Haha. The heart is a funny thing, guys, and it sucks. But I digress. This is a request from **Penfountain**. Enjoy!

Rated M for rampant swearing (this _is _written from Vi's POV).

**-Anxious-**

"Thinking hurts. I fucking hate it.

And, no, I'm not dumb. Thinking about _you_—yes, you—makes my chest ache and my stomach flip like those goddamned pancakes you make in the mornings.

I've watched you cook 'em a billion times and I _still _don't know how you make them so fluffy. You say it's because you cook them with love… And that just makes my stupid heart flip more shit.

So, yeah, thinking hurts… But it's only when your name—and face, and smile—comes up that I find myself sick to my stomach. Okay, maybe 'sick' isn't the right word.

Though some may call me '_love_sick.'

Disgusting.

And it isn't like I don't give a fuck about anyone else—_despite_ what I've lead others to believe. That's pretty far from the truth... I do, however, care more about you than anyone I've met in this life (and likely the next, if I believed in that sort of thing) by an ass-ton. It's an act—a wall that works better than my _Blast Shield _to keep people out.

Truth be told, you're the goddamned sun—the center of my universe—and I'm the lonely little planet that revolves around you, depending on you to light up my darkness and fill my days with life and warmth. We'll stay like that forever: you working your way around the universe and me following obediently in your wake, drawn in by your beautifully shining face.

I hope…

Fuck's sake… You make me into this-this gooey, lovey-dovey sap and I hate it.

The moment I think of beauty, it's you who springs to mind. Because, let's face it, you're the most lovely thing I've ever seen and I've seen a _lot_ of shit.

I'm just… Anxious.

It's confusing as shit to simultaneously want the planet to open up and swallow me _and _for you to meet my gaze—to notice me. How does that even happen?

Just a look is all it takes. Just a look and that cute little smile that quirks the edges of your lips and crinkles the edges of warm amber eyes makes my heart turn cartwheels and my throat close up around an invisible lump of pure, unadulterated feels.

I'm not normally like this, either. I don't normally need so much attention and reaffirmation and all that bullshit. _Normally _you can just leave me alone with a game console and a pile of snacks—or a car and a box of tools—and I'm set for the rest of the day. I'm a lone wolf who can take care of itself and needs no one but itself.

When you're around, though, I need to be hugged. I need you to look at me as though I'm your favorite person. I need you to laugh at my lame ass jokes and roll your eyes at my pathetic attempts to be smooth. I need you to love me—I need to hear it.

When you're around, I'm a needy fucker.

I just… I just—"

A gentle hand cupped Vi's cheek, gentle hazel eyes silencing her more effectively than an enemy Soraka's _Infuse. _"Breathe, love."

Right… Air. That was kind of important.

The pinkette cleared her throat and took a deep, steadying breath. "Sorry…"

The sniper chuckled and stood on tip-toe, pressing her lips to the taller woman's forehead. "You're so cute."

"S-shaddup." Geez, why were her cheeks heating like that? Caitlyn had a way of getting under her skin and curling around her heart. "You're freaking me out, Cupcake."

"I don't mean to. It's just that I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way." A smile warmed her eyes even as she pouted. "Can you forgive me?"

_Ba-bump..._

Of course she could. She would do anything for the brunette.

With a sigh, the bruiser wrapped her arms around the Sheriff of Piltover, burying her face in long brown tresses and inhaling, finding strength in the familiar scent of her perfume. "I love you…"

She felt Caitlyn turn her head to look at her. "Is everything alright? You're awfully affectionate today." There was a smile in her voice as she added, "Not that I mind."

Vi was the only one who ever saw her like this: friendly, completely at ease. Her job placed an incredibly strain on her—after all, Piltover was a city that never slept—and it always made her partner happy to see her smile, if only for a little while.

She made it her goal to make the lovely brunette smile.

"Shaddup," the pinkette growled, but there was no bite in the supposed command. "Don't get used to it, okay? I'm just really fucking sappy today."

"I should take advantage of that while I can, then," the sniper chuckled, taking a step backwards so that she could look up at her partner. "How about we have a nice romantic dinner tonight—just the two of us? I'll cook."

Her mouth watered at the thought of Caitlyn's cooking, but it was at that moment that the communicator embedded in the gear-shaped buckle of the older woman's belt decided to sound, the sharp, urgent chirp alerting the pair to the fact that all was not well in the City of Progress.

Vi groaned, slouching and dropping her forehead to the long-haired woman's shoulder. "Fuckin'… Sometimes, Cait, I think we should get the hell out of here. Piltover can figure it out itself."

"You know that we can't." She raised a hand to run slim fingers through silky pink locks. "We'll have all the time in the world later, my love. I can't protect this city without you, you know. It needs us and I need you."

"I know, babe," she mumbled. A moment later she sighed and straightened, rolling her shoulders and cracking her knuckles preemptively. "Alright, let's do this. We'll take these baddies out and be back before dinner."

Caitlyn chuckled throatily, lifting her eyes to Vi's and drawing coy patterns on the bruiser's collarbone with her fingertips; the pinkette's mind swan dove into the gutters—straight into the wettest, filthiest parts. "If you eat all your vegetables, I'll let you have me for dessert."

"Mm… My favourite." A grin spread across her face. "Fuck, I love you."

"I know." She leaned in and kissed her lover one last time before turning and heading for the door. "Vanessa, bring the car around," she commanded to her A.I., the softness that Vi had just witnessed hidden away behind a veneer of authoritative sharpness.

And that only made the Piltover Enforcer smile, her chest tightening affectionately. Her Cupcake was just like her: they both pretended to be hardasses in able to hide the softer, gentler sides of themselves, but in the end…

She dragged a hand through her hair and trailed behind her superior, her mind wandering eagerly to the brunette's promise of dessert.

In the end, she supposed they were both just a little _anxious_.

**-Fin-**


End file.
